Homesick!
by FinlayHarper
Summary: Ralph and Jack may be blood enemies by day but by night it's a totally different story, but when feelings get the better of the two boys what's better than a dark, isolated island to experiment!  T for pure safety


**Disclaimer; I don't own Lord of the Files, Ralph, Jack, Piggy, Sam'n'Eric (As much as I may dream)**

**Plot; Jack and Ralph may be enemies by day, but by night it's a completely different story **

**Based after Simon's death! **

**Characters; Ralph, Jack Merridew, Piggy, Sam'n'Eric**

**Warnings; Light bondage, Mild Slash, Comfort (Even if you don't need a warning for comfort)**

* * *

><p>Ralph decided once Piggy, Sam'n'Eric where all asleep he would go up to the mountain and think. He'd found the spot a few days before but with the lost of Simon – his love on the island, he was too shook up to actually think. He got to the top of the mountain and saw a hunched over figure. He instantly worried that it was the Beastie – wait no, come on the Beastie isn't real, Ralph was twelve, he wasn't afraid of a fictional character.<p>

"Er Hello?" Ralph squealed and cursing himself for not being stronger. The hunched over figure shifted slightly then looked towards Ralph from Ralph's angle he could just see the boys (?) silhouette and hair.

"Who goes there?" It barked, Ralph knows that voice all too well, he began to back off but back into the stream of moonlight "Ralph?" the voice said, Ralph gulped "I won't hurt you. I've left my spear back" he said then stood; Ralph warily approached the figure then sat on the opposing log. Jack sat back down himself and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Jack are you okay?" Ralph asked warily

"Hmm…" He replied.

"Jack?" Ralph slid closer then went to rest a hand on Jack's thigh but instead didn't

"Look I'm just a bit…"

"…Homesick?" Ralph finished for him, Jack nodded once trying to keep his manhood in check.

"So am I" Ralph said sighing

"Really? The chief, homesick?" Jack laughed

"Yeah, bare in mind I am only twelve" Ralph replied, Jack look at him, Ralph saw for the first time the boy, the young boy, the boy in the school choir, the boy who slept with a teddy bear.

"Yeah I know, us two were meant to be strong the Chiefs" Jack laughed, Ralph smiled

"You're not so bad, you know, on your own" Ralph said, Jack chuckled lightly

"I am a British boy remember, I CAN be civilized – Ha even I'm laughing, but honestly I seriously can be, be, good" Jack smiled coyly. Ralph chuckled softly.

"So why do you act all big in front of the boys?" Ralph asked, Jack looked at him and went into thought

"Because I'm scared" Jack half whispered.

"Scared?"

"Yeah, I'm terrified, I miss my mum, I miss my dad, I miss my school, I miss my teddy bear, I miss my shower" he looked at Ralph and blinked. "Are you saying you aren't missing anything?"

"I'm not saying that I'm not missing anything, I'm saying that it surprised me you admitted to being frightened" Ralph said then moved ever so slightly closer to Jack. "I expected, big buff Jack, the kid who as acting like he wasn't scared at all, and here I am sitting next to probably the biggest scaredy cat on the island" Ralph smiled a little then wanted to question Jack. "Do you miss Simon?" Ralph whispered, Jack looked up then frowned.

"Yes – why?" Jack asked.

"You killed him"

"So did you, you can't act like theirs no blood on your hands. Only one person didn't kill Simon" Jack said.

"Who?"

"Piggy – I hate to say it, I don't know what attracts you to the lump of fat, but he didn't!" Jack said pointy, Ralph sighed.

"I loved Simon" Ralph said.

"You hardly knew Simon" Jack said then looked at Ralph who was frowning. "You didn't, he came to my school, in my choir, boy he was a brilliant singer, shy like nothing I've ever seen but still, I befriend him, and YOU didn't know him!" Jack half snapped.

Ralph looked down fiddling with his hands.

"Fine, but I still love him, loved him, he was the only one who actually helped me" Ralph pouted.

"Yeah, Simon was like that, he was great. But he's gone now, this bloody place took him" Jack looked up instantly, worried for a split second he was about to be told off for saying the word 'bloody', but when Ralph didn't scowl him he continued "That's what this place is doing, taking Simon's life, taking our childhood, taking the littluns naïve, innocent feelings, I hate it here" Jack looked at Ralph.

"I know… this place. Ha! Makes you realise how lucky you are – right?" Ralph raised a eyebrow,

"Most defiantly" Jack replied

"Gives you feelings you can't control…" Ralph said then pursed his lips, Jack frowned

"As in?" Jack questioned. Ralph sighed deeply and shook his head "Oh come on Ralph" Jack half teased.

Ralph sighed then turned slightly and dragged Jack towards him connecting there lips in a chaste kiss.


End file.
